Everyone Needs a Friend
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: Written for assignment 6 of Care of Magical Creatures.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter, I will never own Harry Potter ever.

Written for Care of Magical Creatures, Assignment 6.

AN: I just wanted to make it clear this 100% Not a romance fic between Snape &amp; Luna, purely a awesome sweet Luna thinking Snape needs a friend.

Luna did not see the world the way others did. She didn't see things in black or white, good or evil. She saw the colours in between, understood the world wasn't a simple as good or evil.

When others just saw rain she saw water, watering plants.

When they saw Severus Snape a horrible man intent on making their lives a misery she saw a lonely man who'd been treated badly and treated people the way they had treated him.

She thought if someone did something nice for him, then maybe he wouldn't see the world the way he did and that if he had a friend he wouldn't be lonely anymore. Luna knew a lot about loneliness herself and knew it was a horrible thing to have to experience.

So Luna thought getting him a gift might make him feel like someone cared and even though she was a student she liked him.

She knew if she voiced that out loud people would think she weird and yet that didn't bother the first year in the slightest.

She wasn't sure what to get him at first and was sure it'd be difficult to get him to accept a gift from anyone let alone a student.

But Luna didn't let that deter her in the slightest because once she set her mind to something she did it.

The first thing she did was ask the other professors what her potion professor's interests were. They weren't very helpful, all she got was strange looks and "I'm not sure".

So then she started to make a list of the things she knew about him herself. She knew he liked making potions, but didn't like teaching it, he liked his Slytherin students and he liked Quidditch.

Not a lot to go on, but it was something nonetheless.

Eventually she decided to paint the Slytherin emblem on one side of the spare cauldron, her father had brought her in case she was a disaster at potions, on the other side she painted a golden snitch.

She going to wrap it up, then she thought her Professor definitely wouldn't accept it because he'd think it was something horrible connected to a prank.

Luna didn't like pranks because, well they were only funny if the person who had the prank played on found it funny, but a lot of the times the person at Hogwarts didn't. They felt humiliated and angry, so they weren't funny, just a form of bullying that no one really took seriously at Hogwarts.

Luna waited until the students had left the classroom and took the cauldron out of the bag and walked up to Snape's desk.

She placed the cauldron on his desk and waited for him to say something or to examine the gift more closely.  
But he didn't he just glared at the gift and then Luna with suspicion.

"Miss Lovegood, would you care to explain why you placed a cauldron with childish scribble on my desk?" Snape asked, his voice avoid of any emotion.

"It's a present, I thought you needed someone to give you a present. I combined the three things I knew you liked, Potions, Quidditch and Slytherin" Luna explained, unfazed entirely by Snape's lack of emotion.

Because Luna could see beyond that, he sounded and looked emotionless,but she could see that really underneath it, he was just shocked that someone had given him a gift.

Snape looked at Luna like he was trying to figure her out. A look she saw a lot at Hogwarts.

"You looked sad all the time and no one else sees it, they just think you are mean but I don't. I just think you need a friend or someone to show you that they see something more,"

Snape didn't say anything for a few moments and then replied with a soft tone voice, "I'm am sure you're running late for your next class".

It was a dismissal and Luna knew it so she didn't say anything else because she knew that was his way of saying "I am actually quite touch by this but I won't say it".

She left and Snape picked up the cauldron and traced his finger around the images. 


End file.
